


A thousand years in one piece of silver

by EvilMuffins



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, Extended Metaphors, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Half of the locket lies here with me, but the other half's at the bottom of the sea.
Relationships: Arisugawa Juri/Takatsuki Shiori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	A thousand years in one piece of silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



> Title taken from the song A-Punk by Vampire Weekend.

Ultimately, the locket lay at the bottom of the sea, perhaps to be one day swallowed up by an enormous fish. And maybe one day, someone would cut the beast open at the dinner table, revealing the lost memento like the toy soldier in a fairytale.

Juri was a toy soldier. Fighting for love against all reason, swallowed up by it and consumed, as the locket had by the deep blue.

Shiori consumed Juri, in a room dark as the ocean floor.

Flesh, a nibble, a moan.

A whisper. “Does it hurt?”

“… _Yes.”_

Juri’s heart spoke, her body played deaf.


End file.
